Magically In Love
by Chloena
Summary: Evil has landed in a small city town called Tomoeda. What if Love gets in the way?I suck at Summaries... First FANFIC! Plz Read and REVIEW!:D COMPLETED
1. First Day, First Crush

**Magically in Love**

**Written By Chloena**

_**A/N:** Hello, I am Chloena and this is my first fic ever:) This is set after Sakura transformed all her cards to Sakura cards and she doesn't know who Li Syaoran and Eriol… Any ways on with the story. Oh I don't know what the education system in Japan so I'll just make it up. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, if I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfics, instead I will be in my Jacuzzi aka spa, (did I spell Jacuzzi right?)_

Guide:

"---" Dialogue

'---' Thoughts

**­­--- POV **Point of View

:---: Scene/Time changed

A/N Authors note

_Italicised _Action or to emphasise

**

* * *

First Day, First Crush**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep…_

"Hoe?" Sakura grabbed her alarm clock impatiently, "How do you turn off this bloody thing!" Sakura opened her eyes and realised that she was punching her specially made doll from Tomoyo, her best friend, who is also her second cousin.

"Sakura, your alarm clock is right next to you, on the bed!" Kero flew out of his drawer.

"Oh, hehehehe… I knew that…" Sakura's laugh died down. She stretched her arms and legs then walked over to her wardrobe, and took out her school uniform.

"First day of school," Sakura muttered. This year, she is going to be in Year 10 **A/N: **In America I think its called tenth grade or something I don't know coz I live in Australia. in Tomoeda High School. She hoped that Tomoyo was going to be in her class.

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" yelled her Dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Fujitaka is an archaeologist and a teacher. He teaches archaeology at Tomoeda University.

"C'mon kaijuu! You're going to be late for school!" yelled Touya, her brother. Then suddenly Sakura slammed open her door, ran down stairs and stomped on Touya's foot.

"OW! Can you please, stop stomping me with your BIG fat foot?" a second later, Sakura steamed up and stomped on Touya's foot, HARD, making a tear come out of Touya's eyes.

"Hmph!" Sakura turned, her head was high, her arms were crossed and her legs carried her to the kitchen.

"Ohayo Otou-san! What's for breakfast?" Sakura greeted and walked over to her usual seat.

"Good morning Sakura! We're having pancakes with maple syrup! Would you like a cup of orange juice or apple juice?" Sakura's dad placed her pancakes in front of her then walked to the fridge.

"Orange Juice please!" replied Sakura. Fujitaka poured a glass of juice, then sat down next to Sakura.

:10 minutes later:

Sakura grabbed her rollerblades and shoved her feet in them and skated to school.

"Oh no! 8:24! I'm going to be late for school!" Sakura mumbled.

_BING BING BING BING BING…_

The school's first siren went off while Sakura skated to the administrator.

"Hello Miss Kinomoto, you're going to be late, here's your information, your class is 10-1, and that's in Room 55. Good luck for this year!" The administrator greeted happily.

"Thank you Miss Jinyon" then Sakura headed towards Year 10 locker room. "Locker 105, locker 105" Sakura muttered repeatedly. "Ah ha! There it is!" She shoved her locker key in the key hole and took off her rollerblades and placed them in her locker then she stuffed her school shoes on and ran to the year 10 level. When she got there she looked up at the big signs hanging down form the ceilings.

"10-1, Ah ha!" then the second bell went off at the same time when she opened the door.

Everyone stared at her while she was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm… Here…Finally…Sorry…Terada…Sensei…" Sakura breathed heavily.

"Just on time Miss Kinomoto, the usual excuse I presume?" Terada sensei smiled.

"No Sir … I couldn't find my…locker so I could put my rollerblades... in" Sakura explained.

"Right… please find your seat and sit down." said Terada sensei.

"Oi! Sakura over here!" Tomoyo whispered. Sakura face lightened up and walked over to a Raven coloured hair girl.

"Thanks Tomoyo for saving a seat for me!" Sakura thanked her best friend.

"Okay! Every one is here, Fabulous! Okay on with the day, I want you all meet our new students, Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol," Terada sensei introduced the new student and was looking for any empty seats, "Alright, Mr Li please sit behind Miss Kinomoto, raise your hand Miss Kinomoto and you Mr Hiiragizawa please sit behind

Miss Daidouji, please raise your hand Miss Daidouji,"

Syaoran **POV **

I saw my cousin, Meiling waving at me; I waved back, and then felt a magical aura, a strong aura. Could someone in this room be the Card Mistress? I stopped in front of Miss Kinomoto, an auburn hair girl with emerald eyes. It seems that the aura came from her. I stared at her, she stared back. I think she is the card mistress. I can feel her strong aura. After a few seconds I walked behind her to my seat.

Eriol **POV **

As I was walking to me seat I felt a strong aura and a weak aura, I'm guessing that Miss Kinomoto is the Card Mistress, and the girl next to her Miss Daidouji is her helper. As I walked closer and closer to Daidouji, I felt this tingly feeling. Every step I took, Daidouji looks even prettier… Hold on! Did I say pretty? I then quickly walked to my assigned desk. I think she saw me staring at her.

: Lunch time :

Normal **POV**

Sakura and Tomoyo walked to the Cherry blossom tree, their friends, Rika, Chiharu Naoka, and Takashi were in the library and Meiling was showing her cousins, Syaoran and Eriol around the school.

"Hey, Tomoyo I think you have a crush on Hiiragizawa!" Sakura cried happily, "He's your _FIRST _crush right?"

"Sakura! Shut it! People might hear!" Tomoyo blushed.

"Awwwwww… Tomoyo has a crush on Hiiragizawa!"

"SAK-KU-RA! Please," Tomoyo was thinking of another come back, "Hmm, Sakura I bet you have the _HOTS_ for Li Syaoran!"

"How could that be Tomoyo? I know he's my partner for _all_ my subjects except for maths, that doesn't mean that I like him!" Sakura replied, "He is hot, especially his dreamy amber eyes, he sort of cold but friendly--"

"See you like him!"

"Ok! I admit I have a crush on him, but it isn't my _first_ crush!" Tomoyo blushed and Sakura carried on, "but somehow, I feel like that he has _POWERFUL_ magic especially Hiiragizawa, but Hiiragizawa is different, his aura feels like the Clow's aura."

"I agree with you, I can also feel it… You know how Meiling are related to Li and Hiiragizawa? She has magic as well! So that makes them--"

"Magical?" a voice interrupted. Tomoyo and Sakura looked each other and then turned around. It was………

**_

* * *

A/N: That's the end of Chapter 1! Plz review! I have already started on chapter 2! L8ers! Sorry if it is a lame cliffy! When u r reviewing please don't be TOO hush coz it is my first fic._**


	2. A Dark Summer’s Day

**Magically in Love**

**Written By Chloena**

**_A/N:_ **_Hey everybody! I'm back again with my new chapter! I have been busy with school work, i have 2 assignments due next week, 2 big tests and loads of homework, so there will be slow updates._

_**I want to say a special thankyou to:**_

**Monito:** Thank you for the review! I like reading ur fic!

**Michael Bulaich:** Thankyou for your review!

**I really appreciate your reviews guys!**

Guide: 

"---" Dialogue  
'---' Thoughts  
** --- POV **Point of View  
**:---: **Scene/Time changed  
**A/N** Authors note  
**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

**Previously on M.i.L…**

"_I agree with you, I can also feel it… You know how Meiling are related to Li and Hiiragizawa? She has magic as well! So that makes them--"_

"_Magical?" a voice interrupted. Tomoyo and Sakura looked each other and then turned around. It was………_

**

* * *

A Dark Summer's Day**

It was Eriol with Syaoran and Meiling behind him.

"How long have you guys been there?" Sakura blurted out

Syaoran walked forward a bit and smiled, "since you said _POWERFUL_ magic. Why? What? Was there something you said before that, personal?"

"Ummm… no," Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a relieved face.

"So, now you know who we really are, so tell us, are you the card mistress," Syaoran had a questioned look on his face.

"Well, I just know that you guys have magic that's all, but we, have this feeling that Hiiragizawa is the Clow and you Li, you have this really strong aura, I think you're the heir of something" Sakura replied "Yes, I am the Card Mistress, how did you know? Did Meiling tell you?"

"No, Meiling didn't tell us we, I mean Eriol and I already know you are the Card Mistress because of your aura. I am the heir to the Li Clan," Syaoran explained. Sakura's mouth dropped.

"Kinomoto, I was Clow Reed in my past life. I still carry, the magic, the memories and 2 other guardians," said Eriol. Sakura's mouth dropped even more.

"Are you FOR REAL! You're the heir of this reallllly rich Clan! And you, Eriol, you're the reincarnation of the Clow?" shrieked Sakura, she was so surprised what she just heard and Tomoyo's mouth was hanging open.

"Oh, My, GOD!" Tomoyo cried, "Li Clan is like the biggest most popular gang in Hong Kong and Japan, and let me guess, your going to be the future leader of the Li Corporation?"

"How did you know?" Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo.

"Rich kids, know rich people," Tomoyo smiled.

Meiling stared like she was watching a tennis game.

**_:After school at Penguin Park:_**

"So Daidouji, what are you doing this Saturday?" Eriol asked nervously.

"Umm, don't think so, why?" Tomoyo looked at him excitedly.

"Would like to go to The Rising Sun Café with me? So I could… you know… get to know you better," Eriol scratched his head.

"Wow, they're hitting off quickly," Meiling whispered in Sakura's ears and both of them cracked up laughing.

"Hey! what are you guys laughing at?" Tomoyo glared at them.

"Oh nothing, Tomoyo," Meiling smiled innocently.

"You know two look soo cute together!" Sakura clapped her hands looked up at the sky.

Tomoyo and Eriol blushed.

"Guys, stop with the whole fuzzy moments, I feel something is coming, Eriol I think it's time to tell Kinomoto," Syaoran was looking at the sky.

"I think so too, Syaoran. Okay, Kinomoto. We're the Shadevil's targets, except Daidouji, since she has little magic, and the Shadevil can't sense her, he and his followers can sense Meiling's because she has the blood of the Li Clan and even though she has weak magic, she is a great fighter. Their biggest target is you and your cards. Be careful wherever you go, we kept them of your back when you were capturing the cards and transforming the cards. The First of June, the day when you transformed last card, your aura was able to sense from Hong Kong, that's why Shadevil is after you, he wants you powers that you possess."

"That's why we're here, but there's also one thing," Syaoran scratched his head,"

"Onnne th-th-th-ing?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yeah, umm… _gulp_ your mother, Tomoyo's mother and my mother was best friends in high school and she phoned your father a told him that she have magic and she transferred mostly all her powers to you. My mother also told your father about your cards, how you're in grave danger and it isn't safe to live with your family, since Shadevil knows where you live,"

"Where will I live?" Sakura asked.

"Anou… **A/N:** Anou means umm… You're going to live with me, Eriol and Meiling are going to live with Daidouji since Mrs Daidouji magic is powerful, and for some reason, she use this protection magic so no one no knows if she has magic,"

"LIVE WITH YOU!" Sakura shrieked. "Sorry, I didn't mean it in a awful way. It's because I was shocked."

"I was shocked when I heard this too,"

"Why can't Meiling and Eriol live with us?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't you hear me say that we're targets? Our auras are so strong that it can attract. Anyways, Syaoran will protect you—" Eriol was interrupted by this strong evil feeling.

"Sakura, what's happening? I feel something is coming closer to us!" Tomoyo held on to Sakura shirt.

"Tomoyo quick, hide behind those tall bushes, before they see you!" Sakura softly pushed Tomoyo's back, and Tomoyo ran behind the bushes, pulled out her video camera out of her bag and started filming. Suddenly everything went dim like someone had covered the sun.

"What's happening, Eriol?" Meiling shivered.

"I don't know, hold on okay?" Eriol replied.

"Something's coming," Syaoran warned

An evil looking water monster suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Ahhh! I hope iiitt's n-not a g-g-ghost," She gripped onto Syaoran's green shirt which made Syaoran jump. "S-S-Sor-or-ry Li-kun,"

The monster was aqua bluish colour and its body was like a waterfall flowing down. **A/N:** If you don't get what I mean, the monster is made out of water

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The monster slowly slide on the ground towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura glared.

"I'm Dribble **A/N:** I know you guys are thinking "What the hell" I'm thinking that too the Water Goblin,"

"Oh it's going to be easy to kill this goblin, I'll go first since I'm a great fighter!" Meiling put her body in a fighting position while Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

_Hayyyyyy YAHH! _Meiling kicked the water goblin, slicing its body in half, but a few seconds later, the goblins body was glue back together.

"Huh!" Meiling stood still, her mouth hanged opened. "That's impossible! I just sliced you in half how can you…" Meiling pointed and scratched her head confusingly.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you pathetic girl," The goblin laughed evilly. He opened his mouth and saliva came out and pushed Meiling against the tree.

"Eugh! I'm stuck! This yucky gooey thing is like superglue! I can't even get out!" Meiling squealed.

The goblin opened his mouth again and saliva pushed Eriol against another tree.

"Think quick Li!" Sakura lumped as the saliva tried to hit her.

"Now, element water!" Syaoran used his incantation papers.

"Freeze!" Sakura summoned the freeze and froze the goblin. "Who's laughing now you monster? Li would you like to slash him with your sword?"

"Sure, will do" Syaoran raised his arm and sliced the frozen goblin in half, and then it blown into ashes.

Eriol and Meiling slide down the tree, dusting themselves off.

Tomoyo ran out of her hiding spot and hugged Sakura, "I filmed it all, and oh, Sakura I was so worried," Tomoyo hugged her even harder.

"AHhh… To-mo-yo, your strang-gling mee" Sakura turned blue

"Oh, SORRY SAKURA!" Tomoyo apologised.

"It's alr………" Sakura fainted. Syaoran caught her.

"Kinomoto! Wake up!" Syaoran shook her.

"I think she fainted, get her home Syaoran," Meiling suggested

"Me?" Syaoran eye's widened

"Yes, you, Mr Kinomoto wants to have a chat with you," Tomoyo informed Syaoran.

"Oh, alright" Syaoran sighed.

**_:Meanwhile in the Dark side:_**

"Oh crap, I'll get you 4 bastards and you powers! Nothing can defeat the great and Evil, Shadevil! Mua hahahahahahahaha" The villain Shadevil laughed.

_**

* * *

A/N: Hello I hoped you enjoyed this chapter Shadevil is pronounced: ****Shar-dee-vil** (**vil** as in de**vil**). Please Review! Oh, btw, **if** you want me to send you an email saying, my next chapter is out, feel free telling me when you are reviewing! THNX! Hello I hoped you enjoyed this chapter Shadevil is pronounced: ( as in de). Please Review! Oh, btw, you want me to send you an email saying, feel free telling me when you are reviewing! THNX! _


	3. Living in Luxury

**Magically in Love**

**Written By Chloena**

_**22/June/2005**_

_**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I hope you liked my last Chapter. I need help, this may sound like i'm pretty dumb and don't know **ANYTHING**, but anyways, how do edit a chapter, for eg. My Chapter 2 story is up, and I made a few spelling a grammar errors, and I want to fix it, how do I do it?Ok on with the story. Oh, btw, please ignore my **guide** from my past chapters. Im sorry for the late update, I have this Social coming up well its on tomorrow night and I had loads of homework, and I spend most of my spare time reading other fanfics. Anywayz school holidays starts on Friday 1st of July which is next week so I'm hoping that I'll write more fanfic! Anyways I talk to much, on with the story…_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't ownCCS. I don't ownCCS. I don't ownCCS. I don't ownCCS. Okay you got the picture? I may not repeat this in my future chapters because everyone knows that I don't own CCS and I'm not a very good drawer._

_**

* * *

Thankyou to…**_

**Ohohen: **Thankyou for you review! I'm so sorry for not updating so soon.

**Jay: **Hey J-Chan! Thankyou for your review, i know I have thanked you at school, but I have to put you in the Thankyou list! Hehehehe…

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Previously on M.i.L…**

"_It's alr………" Sakura fainted. Syaoran caught her._

"_Kinomoto! Wake up!" Syaoran shook her._

"_I think she fainted, get her home Syaoran," Meiling suggested_

"_Me?" Syaoran eye's widened_

"_Yes, you, Mr Kinomoto wants to have a chat with you," Tomoyo informed Syaoran._

"_Oh, alright" Syaoran sighed._

**_: Meanwhile in the Dark side:_**

"_Oh crap, I'll get you 4 bastards and your powers! Nothing can defeat the great and Evil, Shadevil! Mua hahahahahahahaha" The villain, Shadevil laughed._

**Living in Luxury.**

_**Syaoran POV**_

_Phew!_ I'm finally at Sakura's house, **(A/N: Sakura's house is 2 blocks away from the park, well for this story it is.)** I'm not saying that she's heavy, she is a light as a feather. It's just that I can't find her street because I'm new here. Stupid Meiling, instead her giving me Sakura's address, it would be so MUCH easier if she came with me and led the way!

_**Normal POV**_

_Ding Dong_

The door swung open.

"Hello?" Sakura's dad greeted with a questioned looked on his face. "Syaoran Li? Is that you? My God, you've grown so much! I haven't seen you since you were 5 years old, please come in, I see you have met my daughter, Sakura."

"Yeah…Umm… Mr Kinomoto you know me?" Syaoran walked in the house carrying Sakura in a bridal style and placed her on the couch and sat next to her and Sakura's dad sat next Syaoran on a single sofa chair.

"Yes Syaoran, you might not remember me. Your mother called me yesterday and told me everything, I was surprised when I heard Sakura's Mother possessed magic and transferred mostly all her powers to Sakura. Did magic cause her to sleep?" Sakura's dad asked with a smile on his face. Syaoran could tell he was worried.

"Yes, Mr Kinomoto," Syaoran replied.

"Please, Syaoran, please take care of my Sakura," Mr Kinomoto pleaded like he was about to die.

"Yes, Sir"

22 years old, Touya walked in the living room where everyone was, **(A/N: Touya is friendlier in this story, oh and Sakura is still passed out) **"Hi Dad, what happened to Sakura and who is this person?"

"Sakura fainted, and this young boy carried her home. Don't you remember who this is?" Sakura's dad asked. Touya walked closer to Syaoran.

"Little Gaki? Is that you?" Touya made up that name when he visited the Li's family long time ago.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I haven't been called that since I was 5 years old! Is he the boy who played with me when I was young.

"T-Touya-san? The boy who played chasey with me?" memories started flowing into my head.

"Yeah! Dad he remembers me! All I could say is buddy, Please take good care of my Little sister, ok cya Lil Gaki, cya dad, I'm off to work!"

**:An hour later or 7:30 pm at Kinomoto's Residence:**

_**Normal POV**_

"Hoee? Huh" Sakura woke up from her deep sleep. Sakura stretched her arms.

**_Sakura's POV_**

What happened to be one second I was in the park the next second I'm here? Did I faint? I think my magic is draining my energy again. Oh well, who carried me home? Wait I hear a familiar voice in the kitchen, it's not Touya's, not Dad's, oh no don't tell me Li carried me home. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Li? D-d-did you c-carry m-me home?" I felt heat on my cheeks. Li nodded.

"Sakura, you finally woke up! Well, you better eat dinner then pack your bags. You're leaving tonight, it's not safe here because the evil has arrived in Tomoeda. I've got you 5 large boxes to put all your stuff in. Oh and don't wait for us to eat because we already ate. Anyways I going to the study room, tell me when you two leave." Dad said and left the room.

_**Normal POV**_

When Sakura finished her dinner, she packed her stuff. Li was downstairs sleeping on the sofa. When she had finished, she stacked her boxes downstairs. When she stacked the final box, she walked into the living room silently and saw Syaoran's peaceful face. 'He looks so dreamy, so cute, SO HOT! Oh my god, what am I thinking?'

"Li, Li, wakie wakie," Sakura shook his shouder.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked up, 'What a beautiful angel,'

"LI!" Sakura yelled in his ears and Syaoran suddenly snapped out of his La La land.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that you were ready," Syaoran blushed and his heartbeat was going faster and faster every second. 'Arr! What's happening to me? Why is my heart beating so fast?' Syaoran thought. "Better call Wei," Syaoran took out his cell phone and dialled his home phone number.

"Umm, Li, who's Wei?" Sakura asked.

"Wei is my butler, chauffeur and my trainer. He and his family have been working with my family for a long time. He's like an uncle to me," Syaoran replied and his face formed a smile.

"Cool! You look so hot when you smile!" Sakura blurted and quickly covered her mouth with her hands and mentally slapped herself.

"What? Did I hear right? Maybe I should smile more often!" Syaoran smirked.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran!" Sakura thought for a second and then mentally slapped herself again, ' Arr! You're so stupid Sakura, you said his first name!' **(A/N: in most countries, particularly in Japan and China, people use their last name to greet people formerly.)** Syaoran's eyes widened, 'Oh no, he's going to kill me' Sakura thought.

"Sakura, did you say my first name?" Syaoran was cleaning ear just in case if he was hearing wrong. Sakura nodded, and her face turned tomato red. "Oh Sakura's blushing, don't worry about it, you can call me Syaoran, if I can call you by your first name," Syaoran smiled again.

"Deal!" Sakura held up her hands. Syaoran shook it.

_**Sakura's POV**_

What's happening to me? Why am I blushing so hard? Why does he have to smile at me so much? Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I developing some feelings for him? Oh damn, I think to much!

_**Normal POV**_

_Ding Dong_

"That must be Wei," Syaoran informed.

"DAD! I'm leaving in a few seconds!" Sakura yelled.

"Leaving already? Ok then, Bye Bye Sakura, take care please…" Sakura's dad hugged his daughter, and a tear came out knowing that he cannot protect his daughter from anything since he doesn't have magic.

"Oh, Dad, please don't cry, I'll call you a couple on times per week. I'll visit you, please don't cry daddy, you've been a fabulous father, and you always will be, I just can't put our family at risk," Sakura hugged her father as hard as she could and pulled apart, then she opened the door.

"Good evening Card Mistress, Master Li and Mr Kinomoto, are we ready to go you two?"

"Yeah, I guess," Syaoran walked out the door carrying two boxes and shoved them into the limousine.

**_:Syaoran's Mansion:_**

"OH MY GOD! You have a humongous house, I mean you have the biggest, huges, freaking mansion. This mansion is one of the biggest mansions in Japan, I never knew it was on sale before though," Sakura screamed.

"Geez Sakura, keep it down you don't want to wake up the whole neighbourho-" Syaoran teased.

"What do you mean I'll wake up the whole neighbourhood? You mansion and your land is as big as a block! People outside can barely hear us yelling!" Sakura yelled.

"OI! KEEP IT DOWN YOU PEOPLE! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW!" a man next door yelled. Wei opened the door and turned on the light. As Sakura stepped into this palace, her mouth dropped open.

"OH MY GOD" she screamed again.

**_

* * *

A/N: This chapter is most certainly not my BEST! i feel ashamed! Part of me want to make Touya cruel and part of me want Touya be really friendly. Anywayz I hoped you enjoyed it._**


	4. Living in Luxury II

**Magically in Love  
.  
Written By: Chloena**

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! scool started 5 weeks ago andi have been busy,anywayz on with the story… BTW, it is around 9:30 pm at the start of the chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CCS._

**_Thankyou to…_**

_**Ohohen**

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

**Previously on M.i.L…**

"_OH MY GOD! You have a humongous house, I mean you have the biggest, hugest, freaking mansion. This mansion is one of the biggest mansions in Japan, I never knew it was on sale before though," Sakura screamed._

"_Geez Sakura, keep it down you don't want to wake up the whole neighbourho-" Syaoran teased._

"_What do you mean I'll wake up the whole neighbourhood? You mansion and your land is as big as a block! People outside can barely hear us yelling!" Sakura yelled._

"_OI! KEEP IT DOWN YOU PEOPLE! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW!" a man next door yelled. Wei opened the door and turned on the light. As Sakura stepped into this palace, her mouth dropped open._

"_OH MY GOD" she screamed again._

**Living in Luxury II.**

"Wow, Syaoran, this is like a modern castle!" Sakura stared in awe, she looked and the two stairs curved opposite ways to the same level and in the middle of the entrance there was a huge chandelier. **(A/N: If you don't get me, think of the movie 'The Princess Diary, The Royal engagement aka, The Princess Diaries 2. Think of the scene when Mia is sitting on the bottom left or right stairs trying to hide from the maids. Then think of a huge chandelier hanging down from the second level ceiling… if you still confused, I'm sorry!) **

"Syaoran please show Sakura her room please. It's the one next to yours," Wei instructed. "I'm going to make you two hot chocolates before you two go to bed. Tomorrow is another school day, you two must be in bed by 10:30pm alright?" Syaoran and Sakura groaned and nodded and Syaoran started to lead Sakura to her new room.

"When you enter the house, and you're facing the stairs, to your left leads towards the kitchen, dining and the carport. We have 10 cars, including that limousine. To you right leads towards the games room, lounge room, laundry room and a bathroom with a toilet in it. The second level has three rooms, to your far left it is the Battle room, next to it, is the training room, training room is where you train and learn magic. Next to that room, is the gym. Ok were on the third level. There are ten bedrooms across this hallway. All rooms have bathrooms in them. To our left is where the adults bedrooms, and to our right is where all the younger people like you and me rooms are. Okay, the end room facing the front yard belongs to Meiling, end room facing the backyard belongs to Eriol. Next to Meiling's room is my room, then its your room. Next to Eriol's room is the Guest room, next to the guest room are my sisters' rooms," Syaoran explained.

"Wow! This house is awesome!" Sakura started in awe. Sakura opened her new bedroom door, and walked in.

"Oh my…" Sakura shrieked. The walls are light pink, her bed are as big as a king size one, her blankets, pillows and sheets looked like fallen cherry blossoms on the ground, covering every tiny concrete spots. She had a huge flat plasma TV facing her bed, a desk next to her bed and a bedside table. Sakura entered the bathroom it had a nice clean toilet, a bathtub with a shower head on top.

"Syaoran! This is AWESOME, so perfect!" Sakura danced around and hugged Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes widened.

**:The Next Day:**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep…_

"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA, WAKE UP!" Kero yelled in Sakura's ears.

"Hoe? What? Huh? Where's the fire?" Sakura woke up suddenly.

"There's no fire, I said wake up,"Kero replied.

"More like yelling," Sakura muttered.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was having the most comfortable, fantastic sleep ever, until that flying flee bag yelled in my bloody ear! Stupid Kero! What time is it? Oh My God! It's 8!

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura took out her uniform and put it on and ran down stairs.

"Morning Wei, Morning Syaoran!" Sakura greeted, "C'mon Syaoran eat quick it's already 8:15." Sakura stuffed toast in her mouth and drank her glass of milk in one gulp.

"Whoa, one second, the food was there, the next it's all gone. Slow down you might choke your--" Sakura started coughing "Too late," Wei gave Sakura a glass of water.

"Ahhh… that's much better" Sakura sighed, "SYAORAN! QUICK! WE"RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Alright, Alright, take a chill pill! You know the school is only 5 minutes walk from here," Syaoran ate the last bit of toast and finished his glass of milk and took out a minty flavoured chewing gum.

"WHAT? Only 5 minute walk from here? You could have told me that earlier!" Sakura calmed down and Syaoran offered his minty chewing gum and Sakura took one and popped it in her mouth.

**:Lunchtime at school:**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran walked to the fountain next to a cherry blossom tree where all the gang were.

"Sorry, we didn't sit with you guys yesterday, Meiling were showing her cousins around the school while Sakura and I were waiting for them to finish. Well anyways this is Hiiragizawa Eriol and this is Li Syaoran. Li, Eriol, this is Mihara Chiharu, Yamakazi Takashi Chiharu's boyfriend, Yanagisawa Naoko, Sasaku Rika, Minatowa Ryu, Kazako Hiromi and Sookita Asato. Hiromi is Naoko's Boyfriend and Asato's is Rika boyfriend."

"Hey!" The gang greeted

Everyone sat down and they started to form a conversation, and by time the lunch bell rang, they all knew about each other.

**:After School:**

Meiling, Ryu, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura was walking to the park until a strong aqua coloured aura got Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura's attention. Eriol, on the other hand already knew who the aura belonged to. Ryu. Everyone turned there head and stared where the aura came from.

**_Ryu's POV_**

Oh crap… Jesus, no, I hope I didn't release my aura. Stupid potion that Eriol gave me!

_**Flashback**_

_I walked to the telephone, and dialled Eriol's number._

"_Hello? Hiiragizawa residence," answered Eriol's butler._

"_Hello, may I speak talk to Eriol please?"_

"_Alright, I'll get him for you…"_

"_Hello, Eriol speaking,"_

"_Eriol you gotta help me! I think Meiling knows I have magic. Every time when she gets a feeling of a strong force she always looks at me. Eriol you gotta help me!"_

"_Calm down, mate! Geez, take a deep breat--"_

"_ERIOL, I CANT BREATHE. DO YOU KNOW THAT YOUR BLOODY COUSIN IS GOING TO FIND OUT THAT I HAVE MAGIC? NO, SO SHUT UP, I MEAN, TELL ME HOW I CAN BLOCK PEOPLE FROM SENSING MY AURA?"_

"_Gees dude, take a chill pill!" I glared at him._

"_Ok, Ok, I know you're glaring at me. Well, you can make a potion, all you need is:_

_-Lemon Juice,_

_-Lemon Zest/Rind (Lemon skin)_

_And_

_CRRRRRRRRRRR……… Oh no the phone fuzzy, the last ingredient is CRRRRRRR… Fairy Wings"_

"_CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…Pixie Wings? CRRRRRRRRRRR…."_

"_CRRRRRRRRR……Yes, Fairy wings, and the CRRR… potion last for 6 months CRRRRR……"_

"_ok then cya! CRRRRR…" _

_**End of Flashback.**_

Did he say fairy or pixie wings? Oh crap!

_**Normal POV**_

"Urmm, yeah what? Why are y'all staring at me like that?" Ryu put on a fake 'confused' look on his face.

"Cut the crap, we all knew it came from you!" Meiling frown.

"Cut what crap? What came from me, what the hell are you going on about? Look were just across the road from the park c'mon"

"Will deal with it at the park," Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura turned their heads and headed towards the park.

"Right, down to business, we all knew the aura came from you, Ryu, who the hell are you and what do you want from us?" Meiling hissed.

"I don't know what your on about!"

"Better tell them Ryu," Eriol instructed.

"Eriol! You idiot! You said the potion will last for 6 months and it only lasted a month! What a cheap potion!"

"What potion?" Syaoran and Sakura stared at them confusingly,

"Wait, hold on, You know Ryu?" Syaoran and Sakura said it in unison again.

"Yes I do, your parents know the Minatowa family. Ryu's great grandfather saved your great grandfather when your great grandfather, was attacked by a Shadow warrior. The Minatowa's are known for their great healing powers. His great grandfather saved your's when he was about to die from the poison he was attacked with. It all turned out well because of his grandfather." Eriol informed.

"To you question, I'm Minatowa Ryu, and I've came here to help you fight the villain named Shadevil…"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_**A/N:** Well that's chapter 4, sorry for not updating. Yay I reached my record! 5 PAGES! I know that not much but anyways! I'LL BE BACK with my new chapter soon! I hope._

_Chloena_


	5. Bracelet of Love

**Magically in Love  
****Written by Chloena**

_**A/N:** Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating for 3 months, one, I had a major writer's block, two, homework, three, Exams coming soon. Four, I now have a job at my mum's shop._

_Well anyways ENJOY!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own CCS

* * *

_

**Chapter 5

* * *

**_**Previously on M.i.L…**_

"_To you question, I'm Minatowa Ryu, and I've came here to help you fight the villain named Shadevil…"_

**Bracelet of Love.**

"Eriol, you potion was crap! What the hell is with Pixie wings? Pixies are tiny and you expect to get a lot of magic from it?" said Ryu.

"What do you mean Pixie wings? I said fairy wings! What the hell would you use pixie wings for?" Eriol argued.

"What the hell? You said Pixie wings!"

"I said _FAIRYWINGS_ "

"no, you said pixies wings"

"Fairy wings"

"Pixiewings"

As Eriol and Ryu argued, Syaoran and Sakura watched them like a tennis game; Meiling was getting fed and cried out,

"For FREAKING pete sake can you two stop arguing? I mean Jesus Christ, it's like you're in primary school fighting over and bloody toy car! Just shut the hell up!"

Everyone went dead silence, Tomoyo started to laugh and roll on the ground and holding up her video camera. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't tell me you filmed that Tomoyo?" Sakura raised a brow.

"YEP!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh my God you freak, Tomoyo, it was just an argument!" Sakura teased.

"Yep! A funny one too!"

"Oh me god" Meiling covered her head, "SHAME!"

"Tomoyo! HIDE quickly!" Syaoran hissed

"What? Alright." Tomoyo obeyed and hid behind some bushes.

Everyone looked puzzled and had a question in their head, 'What's happening? Why did he order her to hide?'

"Something's coming," Syaoran explained. "These creatures are hiding its' presences, but they aren't not very good at doing it. They're coming from the east, Watch you back Meiling, there's going to be 4 of these creatures coming right at you. Get ready everybody. 1, 2, 3! Move Meiling Move!"

Meiling moved and fire balls came at them. The creatures and head popped out and started to throw fireballs.

"What the HELL?" Ryu yelled Ryu dodge the fireball that was aimed at him.**

* * *

Meiling (this is not a POV)**

"AHH! You fire bastard! That's it" Meiling got hit on the leg, and but still had enough strength to fight. She punched and kicked but every time this particular creature blocks her punches and kicks and ending up burning her energy. She fell to the ground and as for her final combat red hot mist came out of hand, and with force she defeated the creature. Her hands dropped instantly. All her energy has been drained and is in waiting for it to be restored.**

* * *

Ryu**

"DAMMIT! This retarded fireball is draining my energy Sakura, Syaoran takeover I need to save Meiling. She has passed out!" Ryu ran to where Sakura and Syaoran were, and as Syaoran hit Ryu's opponent. The creature turned to Syaoran, and started fighting. Two against one. Ryu ran to Meiling and healed her wounds and gave some of his energy to her. Meiling was still passed out since she still had little energy.

* * *

**Sakura and Syaoran**

Sakura and Syaoran stayed side by side, fighting against their opponent and since Ryu his creature to Syaoran, Syaoran has to fight both.

"FREEZE, freeze all creatures" Sakura commanded and summoned the card. "FIREY, burn all their energy, and defeat those ugly creatures!" Sakura had enough; her cards worked together defeating every fireball.

"Good Job, Kinomoto" Syaoran panted

"Sakura" Sakura panted as well.

"Pardon?" Syaoran asked

"Please call me Sakura," Sakura replied

"Alright, then call me Syaoran than, Deal?"

"Deal"

**_On the weekend at 11:30am_**

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol had all gone out to the shopping mall. They had regained all their energy.

"Hey Sakura and Syaoran, Eriol and I are going to the other side of the mall, lets meet outside of Hans Café and 12:15 alright?" Tomoyo raced of dragging Eriol with her.

"Okay, fine…" Sakura watched them run of to the other side.

"Well, just you and me, something is up with those two. What do you want to do now?" Syaoran asked

"Let's go into that shop," Sakura pointed to the shop, with a little tint of red on her cheeks. Syaoran smirked.

They spent most of they 45 minutes in that shop trying out a whole lot of different variety of clothes. From swim wear to summer wear to winter wear. They came out of the shop with 6 bags altogether. They left the shop and headed to Han's Café, Sakura stopped in front of a jewellery store and stared in awe at this beautifully made bracelet with pink diamond shaped as cherry blossoms. Syaoran bent over and saw what she was admiring at, and then he walked into the store and asks it he could buy the cherry blossom bracelet that was on display.

"Miss, I would like to purchase that cherry blossom bracelet that is on display," Syaoran said politely, and turned his back to look at Sakura, 'Thank god she's still daydreaming' he thought.

"That's $8,648 Yen" The lady at the counter announced. **($8,648 is about $100 AUD, $73.26 USD, £42 GBP)** Syaoran handed is credit card. Syaoran walked out of the store and nudged Sakura.

"Hey, look what I got for you…" Syaoran whispered.

Syaoran opened the box and inside was the beautiful bracelet glistening. Sakura eyes widen.

"T-h-h-is i-is for me?" Sakura stuttered "This cost a FORTUNE!"

Syaoran took the bracelet off the box placed in on wrist.

"Thankyou, SYAORAN" Sakura hugged him and kissed him without knowing. She turned red and backed away realising what she just did

"Sorry, I didn't--"

"That's okay, I enjoyed it" this comment made Sakura blushed even more.

"Come on, Tomoyo and Eriol will be waiting," They started walking to Hans Café, but little did they know, Tomoyo and Eriol were right behind them hiding behind them filming their every move…

_**To be continued…

* * *

**__**A/N:** How did you like that chapter? I know its not long… but anyways, Han's Café is an actual café/eating place here… so the name is NOT MINE, I repeat **NOT MINE** okay I think I got that through y'all's head… hehehehe if anyone wanna chat with me on Msn messenger, my email is in my profile!_

_**Please Review**_


	6. Summer Ball

**Magically in Love  
****-x-  
****Written by Chloena**

_**A/N:** Hey! I'm going to speed up the story in the next chapter, oh yeah, there will be subtitles in this chapter since my friend want it to be a long one._

_Chapter dedicated to Jay, since she ALWAYS encourage me… especially at school._

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own CCS

* * *

**Chapter 6

* * *

**__**Previously on M.i.L…**_

"_Come on, Tomoyo and Eriol will be waiting," They started walking to Hans Café, but little did they know, Tomoyo and Eriol were right behind them hiding behind them filming their every move…_

**

* * *

Summer Ball**_**

* * *

The Encounter**_

**_x-z-x- Sakura's POV -x-z-x_**

I looked at my bracelet that Syaoran gave me. Why did he buy it for me? It was very sweet of him. No, not sweet, wonderful of him to buy me an EXPENSIVE bracelet. _Sigh_ I love him… wait did I say that? What am I thinking? Crap its 8:15, I better go downstairs…

_**x-z-x- Normal POV –x-z-x**_

_**At school**_

"Sakura! Syaoran! Guess what?" Tomoyo greeted them with Eriol, Meiling and Ryu beside her.

"Hey, what?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran waved.

"We're going to have a SUMMER BALL THIS FRIDAY!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes and everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh cool!" Sakura said plainly. Sakura knew that Syaoran won't ask her to the ball, she just knew. She knew that he is very popular in the girl's population.

"Well, Eriol asked me to the Ball and Ryu asked Meilin, who are you going to take, Syaoran?" Tomoyo looked at Syaoran very sternly, sending messages telling him to take Sakura out to the dance.

"I don't---" He was interrupted by none other Amika Sasaki, the school's most popular, sluttiest and bitchiest girl. Behind her were her 'so-called' friends.

"Hey, Syaoran" Amika said seductively.

"What do you want you bitch," Tomoyo glared, her voice was like venom.

"I wasn't talking to you cow" Amika spoke icily, her gang cheered and she smirked.

"How dare you! Just because you got rejected and can't have me doesn't mean you can treat my girlfriend like dirt!" Eriol spat.

"ooh, look here, Tomoyo got a boyfriend, that's a first" Amika's friends laughed.

"You SLUT!" yelled Meiling, "Take that BACK! She's not like you, sleeping with every boy you can find,"

"Oh take a look at yourself," Amika smirked

"WHAT, why you little self centred bitch" Meiling was about to lunge at her, but a certain someone stopped her.

"What the fuck? What the hell are you doing?" Meiling tackled Ryu's grasp around her waist.

"It's not worth it" Ryu hissed. Ryu released his hands around Meiling.

"You got off lucky this time. I'll get you little BIATCH!" Meiling pushed Amika and walked off

"As I was saying, are you going out with anyone to the dance?" Amika touched Syaoran seductively. Sakura's was in rage, she didn't want this Amika girl to steal Syaoran away from her.

"GET. OFF. HIM!" Sakura gritted her teeth looked at Amika sternly, her face was about to explode.

"Look, Kinomoto bitch, get a life. It's not like he is going to ask you to the Ball. Look at yourself, you dress like the 80's. Your UGLY as." Amika smirked. Sakura's eyes watered, tears threatening to fall.

"Look, I don't want to go to the ball with you and NEVER want to. Three reasons, one, You smell and look like an old grandma, two, you insulted my cousin and my friends and there is NO way in hell that I'll go to the ball with you if you treat them like that, three, read my lips, I'M TAKEN" Syaoran explained calmly and coolly. When Sakura heard Syaoran say that he was 'taken' her heart sank.

"Oh and who may I ask you taking?" Amika looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Sakura, and no, she doesn't dress like the 80's and she is not ugly. The only ugly ones here are YOU and your try-hard friends,"

This comment made by Syaoran shocked everyone. Especially Sakura. Amika glared at her.

"I'll Get you biatch" Amika walked off with her friends following behind her.

"Well, got to find Meiling" Ryu ran directly where Meiling ran.

Eriol and Tomoyo ran off somewhere.

"Sorry, Sakura."

"What for?" Sakura was clueless.

"For saying that I'm going to the Ball with you, I wanted to ask you privately."

"I accept"

"What? You'll go to the ball with me?" Sakura nodded and Syaoran reached to the moon.

_**

* * *

Dresses and Suits Madness**_

**_Wednesday Afternoon_**

"Lets all go to the MALL!" Tomoyo had suggested with stars in her eyes. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, Hiromi and Asato backed out since they have their clothing ready for the ball.

_**The Girls**_

"Hey, What about this shop?" Meiling pointed at a store. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded and entered the shop. A dress caught Sakura's eyes. It was a baby pink strapless dress. It had emerald coloured vines embroidered on the bottom of the dress. It also head matching baby pink high heel shoes with diamonds on the straps. She tried on the dress a showed it to Meiling and Tomoyo.

"Oh My GOD! You look, Awesome!" Meiling was in Awe

"KAAWWWWWAAAAIIIIII!" Tomoyo yelled!

"Well, I'm going to buy it." Sakura decided.

Meiling tried on a Red V-shaped halter neck dress and velvet red high heel shoes.

Meiling went out of the change room to let Sakura and Tomoyo to see.

"…" Sakura was speechless.

"You look freakin STUNNING! Ryu, will definitely drool" Tomoyo grabbed her dress and matching shoes. The dress was a velvety violet criss-crossed back dress. The matching shoes are similar to Meiling's but different colour. Tomoyo walked out of the change room and posed for Sakura and Meiling.

"What do ya think?" Tomoyo asked

"Oh my… You look AMAZING! Eriol's eyes will be popping out" Sakura answered and laughed.

"Wow, Tomoyo, I don't know what to say, you look gorgeous!"

The three of them walked to counter and paid for the dress. It was neatly folded and placed in a white cardboard material bag that looked really fancy. They thanked the lady at the counter and left.

While the girls were shopping for ball dresses, the guys were shopping for casual suits.

Syaoran picked out a black business type shirt and black pants, he tried them on. He buttoned his shirt leaving 2 top buttons open, making him look hot. He loosely tucked in his shirt and he checked himself on the mirror, and he gotta say that he was hot.

Eriol picked a navy blue business type shirt and black pants. He buttoned up his shirt except for the top button and did not tuck the shirt in making him look handsome.

Ryu picked up and black shirt and on the top right hand side was a red coloured chinese symbol with a dragon behind it. He picked a black pants and headed towards the change room like the others.

After that, they paid for their clothing and walked out to meet the girls.

**An hour before the ball (At Tomoyo's House)**

The guys were at Syaoran's mansion getting ready while the girls were at Tomoyo's Mansion. Tomoyo hired three of the top hair stylists and three of the top beauticians of Tokyo.

Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo were in separate rooms. They all had a shower, put on their dresses and all walked to the dressing table. In front of them was a mirror. The hairstylist styled their hairs **(can't bothered to describe what the hair looks like so imagine a fancy hairstyle that suits her outfit.)** After their hair was styled it was the makeup time.

**Sakura**

The beautician put on a foundation then blush on her face. She took out a eyeshadow box and chose a light green eyeshadow. She applied black eyeliner and mascara. For Sakuras lips, she took out a box full of lip gloss, she chose a light translucent pink lip gloss and applied it. Sakura was amazed, she admitted that she looked beautiful.

**Tomoyo**

Tomoyo's beautician, Ally, applied foundation and blush on her face, chose a violet eyeshadow applied it. Eye liner and mascara was also applied. Ally chose a clear pinkish lipgloss and applied it.

**Meiling**

Her beautician applied foundation and blush on, and then light tan with a tint of red eyeshadow which wasn't really visible, the beautician also applied a glossy red lipgloss.

_**

* * *

It's Showtime**_

_Ding Dong_

Tomoyo's door bell rang.

"Must be them" Meiling predicted.

"Yup" Tomoyo and Sakura replied nervously.

The servants opened the door and 3 handsome men walked in and saw their beautiful date. Their mouth dropped. This also happened with the girls. The 3 men escorted their dates to a limousine.

"You look very sexy tonight," Eriol smirked and whispered that only Tomoyo can hear.

"Don't even think about it mister!" Tomoyo chuckled.

"Aww…" Eriol put on a puppy dog face, and Tomoyo kissed him.

Meanwhile, Ryu was staring at Meiling passionately.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" Meiling asked

Instead of replying he kissed her with all his might.

"Well, we're surrounded by people making out" Sakura broke the silence between her and Syaoran.

"Yup," Syaoran glanced at her and turned red. "You know, you look really beautiful tonight."

"Thankyou, you look **_hot_** tonight" Sakura captured Syaoran lips and to his amazement he kissed back, and deepened the kiss.

As the limo parked in front of the school's hall, the limo's door was opened and the red carpet laid in front of them. The three partners stepped off the limo and walked on the red carpet towards the grand door which was opened by 2 doormen. The gang were treated like movie stars. The night ran smoothly for a few hours until Amika and her gang walked towards them.

"Oh great there's going to be trouble" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"Damn it, can't she leave us in peace?" Syaoran then kissed Sakura, until they were interrupted by the bitches.

"Argh, What do you fucking want? Look can't you see I'm ALREADY with someone?" Syaoran nearly yelled, but the outburst caught only Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryu, and Meiling's attention.

"C'mon Sakura, lets go outside," Syaoran suggested and both of them quickly ran outside. Amika wasn't about to give up yet, so she and her gang followed them.

"Those sluts are up to something, c'mon let's go outside," Tomoyo led the other 3 outside.

_**Outside in the School's Garden**_

"Sakura, do you hear footsteps behind us?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think those cows are following us. I'm going to stop this right now." Sakura turned around and was face to face with the gang. "Look, assholes listen, just because you couldn't get a date doesn't mean you can wreck other people's dates!"

"Well, I tend to get what I want, and no, I do have a date. Listen to me Kinomoto, if you wanted a 'perfect' evening, you shouldn't have gone out with Syaoran tonight," Amika spoke icily.

_Slap_

"I _was_ having a perfect evening 'til you turned up. Why couldn't you just leave us ALONE! All you want with Syaoran is just to boost your popularity. Well here's a newsflash, **_you're not POPULAR_** you are known as the _world's biggest bitch and slut_!" Sakura turned her and walked towards the stunned Syaoran

"Don't you dare turn your back!" Sakura turned around, faced her and slap her again.

"You fuckin' bitch" Amika slapped Sakura.

"Hey, hey, Amika bitch, touch my girlfriend again and you'll wish that you were NEVER born, YOU HEAR ME?" Syaoran shouted.

_**Behind the bushes**_

"Wow, go Sakura! Hey guys lets go back to the Ball," Tomoyo cheered and suggested.

_**

* * *

The Moonlight Night**_

For the rest of the night, Sakura and Syaoran had no interruption from Amika and they danced all night until it was time to go. The limo dropped off Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Ryu.

"Sakura, Thank you for coming with me tonight, you were wonderful," Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura's cheek.

"Syaoran, did you really mean it when you said that I was your girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Um… Well… Yes" Syaoran blushed and Sakura hugged him and kissed him passionately.

"We're here," the chauffeur announced and opened the door.

"Thankyou, here's your cheque." The chauffeur accepted the payment and drove off.

"Syaoran, look at the moon. It's shining so brightly, don't you think it's beautiful?" Sakura gazed.

"Not as beautiful as you," Syaoran leaned forward, and kissed Sakura.

_**

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end! Sorry it took me that long to update, I had to do lots of studying for my exams. Well School has finished for the year. SUMMER HOLIDAYS ARE HERE! YAY! And I saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire last Monday, 5th of December. It was so AWESOME! But anyways, :** Well that's the end! Sorry it took me that long to update, I had to do lots of studying for my exams. Well School has finished for the year. SUMMER HOLIDAYS ARE HERE! YAY! And I saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire last Monday, 5th of December. It was so AWESOME! But anyways,_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. A Christmas Attack

**Magically in Love**

**---**

**Written by Chloena**

_**A/N:** Hello, this story is going to finish next chapter. I like to thank ALL my reviewers!_

_Especially... **Ohohen, Jay the Vampire Slayer**_ _and** lovendreamz**__who reviewed more than once! this chapter is dedcated to you guys!_  
**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own CCS _

**Chapter 7**

_**Previously on M.i.L…**_

"_Syaoran, look at the moon. It's shining so brightly, don't you think it's beautiful?" Sakura gazed._

"_Not as beautiful as you," Syaoran leaned forward, and kissed Sakura._

**A Christmas Attack**

It has been six months since the summer ball. Within those six months, the gang have been fighting monsters and every time they battled, the numbers of the monsters grew.

The love between Eriol & Tomoyo; Sakura & Syaoran; and Ryu & Meiling grew stronger and stronger every day.

Meanwhile at Shadevil's world, he decided to surprise attack the five little children, as he call it, on Christmas day and take over the world. He knew it wasn't simple. He decided to destroy all his weak monsters because he knew it that the weak monsters will do nothing.

'Better, plan out my tactics, we're going to attack in a week,"

_**x-z-x**_

"Oh my GOD! I can't believe that it is Christmas tomorrow!" Sakura jumped.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Syaoran laughed.

"I can't!" Sakura whined

"Why?"

"Because, I just can't. It's to exciting! And there's a Christmas parade at the city!" Sakura smiled as hard as she could.

"Oh man, this is going to be a long day…" Syaoran shook his had.

"HEY! Was is that suppose to mean?" Sakura pouted.

**Next day**

"GOOD MORNING SYAORAN!" Sakura jumped on Syaoran's bed.

"Ay ya, WHAT?" Syaoran was squashed by Sakura's hands.

"I was just hugging you!"

"Don't need to hug me that hard," Syaoran laughed.

"Anyways, here's your present, be careful its VERY fragile," Sakura handed a beautifully wrapped box to Syaoran. Syaoran got hold of the box and started opening. He took out a pretty glass ornament shaped as a wolf.

"…" Syaoran was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked,

"No," this comment made Sakura close to tears, "I absolutely love it,"

"AHH! Syaoran don't ever do that to me! I was scared that you didn't like it!" Sakura grabbed a pillow and was about to hit him but thought she shouldn't because the gift Syaoran was holding might break. Syaoran placed his present on his bedside table and kissed Sakura.

"And my present for you is," Syaoran got off his bed and walked towards his desk, got out a small dark reddish box and gave it to Sakura. Sakura opened the box a found a sparkling love heart shaped necklace, glistening in the light.

"Oh my god! Syaoran this is the best present ever," Sakura pulled out the necklace and Syaoran help her to put it on.

**Few Hours later in a Café.**

"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Ryu! Merry **(or happy)** Christmas" Sakura greeted

"HEY!" they replied. They all sat down and exchanged gifts.

"So, you want to-"

_**BANG**_

"What the fish was that?" Tomoyo cried out.

"Sakura use the sleep card! Tomoyo hide!" Syaoran ordered. Sakura and Tomoyo headed to the female toilets.

"Tomoyo, please don't be go out. It's going to be dangerous, I sense that they are very strong!" then Sakura summoned card and everyone fell asleep except for the gang.

"Be careful!" Tomoyo warned.

"I will" Sakura raced of to where the gang were. The gang already started fighting.

Sakura summoned mostly every card to fight these red Gooey looking demons. Until there were about four more demons an evil looking demon with a long black cloak on appeared in the sky and the sky darkened.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with us?" Eriol questioned.

"That is no way to talk to your superior! I am Shadevil, and I am going to collect your magic powers and claim the world!"

"You were the one who sent the ugly monsters!" Meiling accused.

"Yes, indeed. You know why? To get rid of you!" Shadevil laughed evilly.

"Well, that's not going to happen because we're going to get rid of you first!" Syaoran spoke with ice.

"Is that so?" Shadevil spoke and flashed opened his hands and electric came wheezing towards Syaoran, but luckily he dodged it. "Monsters get them!" ordered Shadevil.

Eriol fought this demon for a long time until finally he killed him, but soon enough Shadevil through a fireball at him and went straight through his back. Tomoyo who was watching the fight through the toilet's window screamed and run out to Eriol.

"Another girl with powers, wow, this is my lucky day," Shadevil through a fireball at her.

"TOMOYO WATCH OUT!" Sakura and Meiling screamed, but it was to late, she was lying beside Eriol.

"AH! You fucking bastard! You killed my bestfriend and my cousin! You'll pay!" Meiling ran up towards tackled him but he was to strong so he knocked her down hard, which made her fall to the ground unconscious.

"MEILING!" Ryu yelled but next thing he knew he fell to the ground and everything went black.

_**A/N:** Sorry it's a bit short. I kinda lost interest to write this story, but will finish it. Please read my new story **When my Kingdom came crumbling down**. This is the second last chapter for the story! Well I hope you had a great Christmas and Have a magnificent New year! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Chloena_


	8. The Ending

**Magically in Love  
---  
Written by Chloena**

**A/N:** Hello! this chapter is kinda rushed but anyways. I would like to thank **Whizcuz** for reviewing, I would like to say to WHIZCUZ, _"Thankyou so much for your comment! It brightened my day! And it pushed me to update as fast as I can!"_ I would also thank **Ohohen** for being there from the start and **Jay the Vampire Slayer** who always tells me to update soon especially at school… lol!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

**Chapter Eight**

_**Previously…**_

"_MEILING!" Ryu yelled but next thing he knew he fell to the ground and everything went black._

**The Ending**

"Ryu!" Yelled both Syaoran and Sakura. They continued to eliminate the monsters. When they killed all the monsters Shadevil laughed.

"You can't defeat me! I have more power than you!"

"Sakura lets combine our magical powers, to do so, my sword and your staff will merge and become one," Explained Syaoran.

"Okay"

"By the power of the moon and sun, unite our staff into one!" Syaoran and Sakura summoned. A bright light shined on both staffs and until only one big staff appeared in front of them. At the top it had a pink circle and in the middle of the circle was a nicely carved wolf's head with emerald coloured eyes. Both Syaoran and Sakura gripped onto the staff.

"Ha, you got to be kidding me, you think you can defeat me with that little measly staff?" Shadevil laughed and flashed his hands open and red lightning shot out of his hands. Immediately Sakura and Syaoran gripped harder on the staff telling it hit Shadevil. The two different magic powers joined pushing against each other. As Shadevil's magical power pushed toward the two, Syaoran instructed,

"When the his powers nearly reaches to us both of us have to move away at the same time so it doesn't get and then we both have to quickly grip on the staff and hit Shadevil, okay?" Sakura nodded.

Syaoran and Sakura broke of the connection moved quickly and using the staff, they dusted Shadevil.

"NOO!" Shadevil cried his final cry and turned into dust. The sky brightened and the wind brushed the dust away. The four who were lying unconsciously before, woke up and both Syaoran and Sakura sighed and dropped down on the floor.

**Two days later…**

"Finally our lives can get back to where they were!" declared Meiling.

"What do you mean? Don't you like staying in my house?" Tomoyo started to feel bad.

"You call that a house? More like a mansion! And yes I do enjoy staying at your mansion," Meiling commented.

"Well, I did enjoy spending time with Syaoran but I do really miss not seeing my dad and Touya, unfortunately," Sakura laughed.

They all moved back to their house or mansion the day after when the villain Shadevil was destroyed.

As life went on, Sakura and Syaoran were still bothered by the none other, Amika. The last year of school was a breeze. The situation between Amika and Sakura died down. Amika stopped annoying people and decided to change since she found someone that she actually loves.

As for Ryu and Meiling, they went back to Hong Kong to finish their education while Eriol and Tomoyo stayed in Tomoeda with Sakura and Syaoran.

**A/N:** Well that's the end! I hope I didn't make loads of grammar errors and all. It's pretty short but anyways!

I was planning to write more than eight chapters but since I forgot to write my ideas down and lost interest I decided to end it there. Lesson I have learnt during writing this fanfic was WRITING ALL MY IDEAS DOWN IN A NOTEBOOK! Which I have done for my 2nd new fanfic. Lol, but anyways. I would like to thank EVERY ONE who read my story and also to the people who read and **_reviewed_** my story.

If you want to read more of my stories, well plz read my new fic, **When my Kingdom came crumbling down**.

Chloena now declares that this story has officially been COMPLETED, until further notice.


End file.
